bsc_humanitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Year 9 Geography
There are two areas of study in the Level 9 curriculum for Geography:' Biomes and Food Security' and Geographies of Interconnections. AusVELS Geography was added to AusVELS in December 2013. The following information has been taken from the VCAA website. Biomes and food security focuses on investigating the role of the biotic environment and its role in food and fibre production. This area of study examines the biomes of the world, their alteration and significance as a source of food and fibre, and the environmental challenges and constraints on expanding food production in the future. These distinctive aspects of biomes, food production and food security are investigated using studies drawn from Australia and across the world. Geographies of interconnections focuses on investigating how people, through their choices and actions, are connected to places throughout the world in a wide variety of ways, and how these connections help to make and change places and their environments. This area of study examines the interconnections between people and places through the products people buy and the effects of their production on the places that make them. Students examine the ways that transport and information and communication technologies have made it possible for an increasing range of services to be provided internationally, and for people in isolated rural areas to connect to information, services and people in other places. These distinctive aspects of interconnection are investigated using studies drawn from Australia and across the world. The content of this level is organised into two strands: Geographical Knowledge and Understanding and Geographical Inquiry and Skills. '''These strands are interrelated and should be taught in an integrated manner, and in ways that are appropriate to specific local contexts. The order and detail in which they are taught are programming decisions. '''Key inquiry questions A framework for developing students’ geographical knowledge, understanding and skills is provided through the inclusion of inquiry questions and specific inquiry skills, including the use and interpretation of maps, photographs, digital resources and other representations of geographical data. The key inquiry questions for Level 9 are articulated below. 1. 1.. What are the causes and consequences of change in places and environments and how can this change be managed? 2. 2. What are the future implications of changes to places and environments? 3. 3, Why are interconnections and interdependencies important for the future of places and environments? VCAA December 2013 Level 9 Achievement Standard By the end of Level 9, students explain how geographical processes change the characteristics of places. They analyse interconnections between people, places and environments and explain how these interconnections influence people, and change places and environments. They predict changes in the characteristics of places over time and identify the possible implications of change for the future. They analyse alternative strategies to a geographical challenge using environmental, social and economic criteria. Students use initial research to identify geographically significant questions to frame an inquiry. They evaluate a range of primary and secondary sources to collect and select useful and reliable geographical data and information. They record and represent multi-variable data in a range of appropriate digital and non-digital forms, including maps that comply with cartographic conventions. They use a range of methods and digital technologies to analyse maps, data and other information to propose explanations for patterns, trends, relationships and anomalies across time and space and to predict outcomes. Students synthesise maps, data and other information to draw reasoned conclusions. They present findings, arguments and explanations using relevant geographical terminology and digital technologies in a range of appropriate communication forms. Students propose action in response to a geographical challenge taking account of environmental, economic and social factors and predict the outcomes and consequences of their proposal. VCAA December 2013